Computers employ a very wide variety of sorting methods. Different methods provide different advantages and are subject to various shortcomings depending on the setting in which they are employed. The discussion is directed to an improved sorting method including pre-sorting steps that provide significant advantages relative to existing solutions in graphics processing and other settings.